The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the energy saving and emission reduction, as well as the need to control air pollution, new energy vehicles are gradually gaining the favor of users, and electric vehicles are the main force of new energy vehicles. Electric vehicles are divided into pure electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, wherein an on-board charger (OBC) functions as an important part of electric vehicles. The on-board charger includes heat generating components such as an inductor, a rectifier, a transformer, and a field-effect transistor. If the heat cannot be dissipated in time during operation, these heat generating components will adversely affect the use and life of the charger. In the existing charger, a heat dissipating component is disposed at the bottom of a casing, and a coolant flows horizontally, away from heat-generating elements, so the heat dissipation capability is insufficient.